


Кажется, только вчера…

by Schwesterchen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Lawyer!Stiles, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, sheriff!derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: – Приветик, шериф Хейл!Стайлз с улыбкой подходит ближе, и Дерек прилагает все усилия, чтобы не попятиться. Вот уж не это он ожидал увидеть, когда его выдернули на двойное убийство посреди ночи.– Что ты делаешь на моем месте преступления? – Дерек возносит молчаливую хвалу тому неведомому божеству, благодаря которому тон выходит ровным и сдержанным.Они не виделись много лет, с тех пор, как Джон вышел на пенсию и Дерек занял его место. Тем вечером Дерек, опьяненный гордостью, что город выбрал именно его, решил, что Стайлз, быть может…– Только не говори, что не вспоминаешь старые добрые времена.Стайлз продолжает подбираться мелкими шажками и глядит так пристально, что по коже Дерека бегают мурашки. Ограничься Стайлз беглым взглядом, он не чувствовал бы себя таким голым.





	Кажется, только вчера…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Seems Like Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984797) by [elisera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisera/pseuds/elisera). 



> Название позаимствовано из Coming Home Брайана Адамса.

– Приветик, шериф Хейл!  
Стайлз с улыбкой подходит ближе, и Дерек прилагает все усилия, чтобы не попятиться. Вот уж не это он ожидал увидеть, когда его выдернули на двойное убийство посреди ночи.  
– Что ты делаешь на моем месте преступления? – Дерек возносит молчаливую хвалу тому неведомому божеству, благодаря которому тон выходит ровным и сдержанным.  
Они не виделись много лет, с тех пор, как Джон вышел на пенсию и Дерек занял его место. Тем вечером Дерек, опьяненный гордостью, что город выбрал именно его, решил, что Стайлз, быть может…  
– Только не говори, что не вспоминаешь старые добрые времена.  
Стайлз продолжает подбираться мелкими шажками и глядит так пристально, что по коже Дерека бегают мурашки. Ограничься Стайлз беглым взглядом, он не чувствовал бы себя таким голым.  
– Я тебе не папочка, – Дерек старательно игнорирует тот факт, что его помощники и судмедэксперт оторвались от работы и пялятся. – Не собираюсь терпеть твои разнюхивания.  
– А придется.  
Стайлз делает последний шаг, и на такой дистанции люди обычно уже целуются. Полузабытая страсть расцветает в животе, растекается по венам. Взгляд Стайлза мечется между Дерековыми глазами и губами. Дерек задерживает дыхание.  
– Раз уж я новый помощник окружного прокурора.  
Дерек с усилием сглатывает. 

...

– Мог бы предупредить, – закрыв за собой дверь, Дерек протягивает Джону пиво.  
Не успевает он сесть, как прибегает Сэди с мячиком, и Дерек бросает игрушку во двор, наблюдая, как собака весело мчится вдогонку. Каждый вечер в это время у Сэди заканчивается рабочий день, ее служебная сбруя лежит у ног Джона, и Дерек с удовольствием обеспечивает собаке досуг.  
– Это я так, к слову.  
– А, – Джон с улыбкой поднимает бутылку. – Надо же мне как-то развлекаться.  
Дерек открывает рот, чтобы возразить, что пытки людей – не то занятие, которым отставной шериф должен заниматься в свободное время, но тут хлопает дверь, и раздается голос Стайлза, зовущего отца.  
– Он снова живет с тобой? – Дерек слушает, как Стайлз продвигается по дому.  
Сэди бросает ему на колени обслюнявленный мячик.  
Дереку следовало быть более внимательным, не позволять Стайлзу опять застать его врасплох.  
– Ага, – Джон отпивает из бутылки. – Все равно мне больше не нужен второй этаж.  
Кинув мяч, Дерек косится на Джона, отмечая, как осторожно тот держит спину. Напавший на него оборотень не убил шерифа, но здорово покалечил, и Джону до сих пор трудно ходить, а в плохие дни ему даже приходится пользоваться инвалидной коляской. Вся его спина – сплошь месиво шрамов, нервы повреждены необратимо. С тех пор, как Скотт предложил ему укус – и получил отказ – прошло около восьми лет.  
– И то верно, – соглашается Дерек, делая глоток.  
Именно он помогал тогда переделывать дом. Офис на первом этаже стал новой спальней, сидячую ванну заменили полноразмерной, дверные проемы расширили под коляску.  
– Привет, папа, что ты… Дерек, – Стайлз расплывается в хищной ухмылке.  
Одной рукой он придерживает дверь, другой – распускает галстук, и во рту у Дерека становится сухо, как в пустыне. Надо было заранее морально подготовиться к виду костюма. Госслужащие носят костюмы. А на место преступления Стайлз заявился в джинсах и футболке лишь потому, что это было посреди ночи.  
– Вечернее пиво с Дереком, – говорит Джон, и у глаз его прорезаются морщинки.  
Отвернувшись от Дерека, Стайлз возмущенно смотрит на отца.  
– Нельзя мешать алкоголь с обезболивающими.  
Сэди подходит к нему поздороваться, и Стайлз рассеянно треплет ее по спине.  
– Ни одной таблетки сегодня не принимал, – Джон салютует бутылкой. – Сам знаешь, спиртное в доме не держу. Мне Дерек только одну бутылку приносит в те дни, когда я обхожусь без лекарств.  
Стайлз хмыкает, этот звук отзывается у Дерека в груди. Зажмурившись, он осушает бутылку, стараясь не вспоминать тихие вечера восьмилетней давности, которые он проводил здесь с этими двумя. Что было, то прошло, и теперь Дерек сомневается, что Стайлзу по нраву его присутствие.  
– Я домой, – говорит он, сжимая пальцы на горлышке пустой бутылки.  
Обычно Дерек уносит с собой и бутылку шерифа – не хватало еще, чтобы в городе пошли слухи, будто у Джона проблемы с алкоголем – но ведь это можно сделать и потом.  
– Оставляю вас наверстывать упущенное.  
Стайлз склоняет голову к плечу.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я тебя отвез? Что-то не заметил машины у дома.  
– Так ведь Дерек переехал, живет теперь неподалеку, – отзывается Джон.  
Дерек кидает на него взгляд, замечает улыбку, и да, пора отсюда убираться.  
– Я разве тебе не рассказывал?  
– Забыл, наверное, – Стайлз засовывает руки в карманы. – И часто вы так… общаетесь?  
– Нет.  
– Да, – говорит Джон, и Дерек быстро опускает голову.  
– Хм, – тянет Стайлз. Подняв глаза, Дерек видит, что Стайлз сверлит его взглядом. – Тогда я тебя провожу.  
– Я на сто процентов уверен, что знаю дорогу до собственного дома.  
– Надо поговорить, – поясняет Стайлз и, не давая Дереку возразить, добавляет: – О рабочих вопросах. 

…

– Вот здесь я обитаю, – Дерек машет в сторону своего дома.  
Стайлз, остановившись, смеривает взглядом расстояние до жилища отца. Между ними лишь четыре участка, и Дерек не собирается признаваться, что это обстоятельство стало решающим в выборе дома. Ну, и еще наличие лоджии.  
– Действительно, – Стайлз смотрит с изумлением. – И правда, неподалеку.  
– Ага, – Дерек изучает свой газон.  
Определенно, надо с ним что-то завтра сделать.  
– Можно я зайду? Поболтаем?  
Когда Дерек отрывается от разглядывания газона, Стайлз уже стоит чуть ближе, и Дерек начинает качать головой.  
– О рабочих вопросах, – уточняет Стайлз, и Дереку не нужны никакие сверхчувства, чтобы знать, что тот врет.  
– Это плохая идея. – При мысли о Стайлзе в своем доме, в стенах, которые начали ощущаться родными так, как ничто не чувствовалось со времен пожара, Дерек напрягается. – И ты это знаешь.  
Стайлз закусывает губу, уверенность, которую он излучал прошлой ночью, полностью улетучивается.  
– Пожалуйста. 

…

– Я ожидал чего-то другого, – Стайлз таращится на длинные книжные полки в гостиной.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – Дерек ставит сумку на стол, пустая бутылка внутри звякает. – И не прикрывайся работой. Все, что я знаю об этом убийстве, отлично известно в офисе окружного прокурора.  
Стайлз трет лицо.  
– Я вернулся домой.  
– Я заметил.  
– И я собираюсь здесь остаться, – Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди. Дерек чувствует вызов буквально на вкус. – И я хочу, чтобы это тебя устраивало.  
– Ты волен делать все, что угодно, у нас свободная страна, – говорит Дерек в надежде, что Стайлз соскочит с этой темы.  
Они избегали друг друга восемь лет. Нет причин что-то менять теперь, пусть даже Стайлз работает на окружного прокурора.  
– Тем вечером…  
– Не надо.  
– Это было слишком неожиданно…  
– Закрой рот.  
– Дерек, да ладно…  
– Я попросил тебя заткнуться, – Дерек наступает на Стайлза, и тот выпрямляется в полный рост.  
Они глядят друг на друга долгую секунду. Дерек видит все маленькие перемены на лице Стайлза, доказывающие, что тому уже не двадцать два, что прошло много времени с тех пор, как Дерек в последний раз смотрел на него как следует.  
– Не о чем больше разговаривать. Ты сказал «нет», и это все, что мне тогда надо было услышать. И это по-прежнему все, что мне нужно знать.  
– Я был не готов, – Стайлз тянет руку, и Дерек делает шаг назад. – Папа чуть не умер, а я собирался в юридический колледж, и…  
– Ты сказал, цитирую: «Я не хочу этого с тобой». Таким словам контекст не нужен.  
– Господи, – бормочет Стайлз с болью на лице. – Я облажался, ладно.  
– Нет, ты не облажался, – Дереку делается неуютно.  
Не то чтобы он все эти годы дожидался Стайлза. Он бывал в отношениях, и когда ему хочется потрахаться, то найти кого-нибудь не проблема. Но какая-то дурная его часть никогда не забрасывала идею насчет Стайлза. И этой самой части до сих пор больно от одного его вида.  
– Твой запах… ты тогда говорил правду. И это… нормально. Ты не обязан извиняться… или что ты тут пытаешься делать.  
– Вообще-то, я пытаюсь пригласить тебя на свидание.  
Дерек моргает.  
– Кошмарная идея даже с профессиональной точки зрения, не говоря уже обо всем остальном.  
– Я хочу выяснить, осталось ли еще что-нибудь между нами, – продолжает Стайлз. – Тогда… мысль о тебе и мне… она казалась дико реальной, чересчур настоящей. Я не был готов, Дерек. Я никогда не подразумевал, что ты мне не нравишься.  
И это правда, каждый размеренный удар чужого сердца подтверждает это, и Дерек вздыхает, почти против воли расслабляясь.  
– После того, в какой манере я тебе отказал, – говорит Стайлз, – я не думал, что вообще имею права что-то у тебя просить, не говоря уже о втором шансе. Но когда я увидел тебя ночью, я почувствовал… У меня на уме только и было, что на этот раз я остаюсь в городе навсегда и… Сейчас или никогда, и я так и не перестал… для меня ты по-прежнему… ты это ты, и я скучаю без тебя.  
Дерек сглатывает. Разум борется с этим давящим чувством за грудиной, и проигрывает.  
– Одно свидание я, пожалуй, переживу.  
– Очень на это надеюсь, – на глазах обретая былую самоуверенность, Стайлз подходит ближе. – Выбирай время и место. Что бы ты ни решил, я в деле. 

…

– Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? – бормочет Стайлз, цепляясь за дверной проем и щурясь на Дерека, одетого в спортивную одежду. Сам Стайлз в одном белье, и у Дерека от этого зрелища покалывает в пальцах. – Сейчас, блин, едва шесть утра.  
– Забираю Сэди, – отвечает Дерек.  
Вышеупомянутая Сэди тем временем протискивается мимо голой ноги Стайлза и начинает плясать вокруг Дерека. Дерек наклоняется ее погладить, получая в награду за труды касание мокрого языка.  
– Пора прогуляться.  
Стайлз моргает и широко зевает, опираясь спиной на косяк.  
– Я думал, этим Мария занимается.  
– Мы меняемся.  
– А, – говорит Стайлз. – Я не знал.  
Дерек пожимает плечами. Он уверен, что они многого не знают о жизни друг друга, но, если ему хочется, чтобы отношения между ними имели хоть какой-то шанс, он должен перестать избегать Стайлза. Выяснить, осталось ли у них что-то настоящее, или же его чувства – лишь ностальгия по чему-то, чего так и не случилось.  
– Ну тогда развлекайтесь, – Стайлз снова зевает. – А я – обратно спать.  
– Знаешь, – Дерек чувствует, как губы растягиваются в ухмылке, – как насчет свидания? Сейчас как раз подходящее время.  
Стайлз со стоном трет глаза.  
– Это месть за то, что я вроде как приударил за тобой перед твоими подчиненными?  
– Иди штаны надень, – улыбается Дерек.


End file.
